


Special Delivery

by neuroticscales



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Domestic, Falling In Love, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 23:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neuroticscales/pseuds/neuroticscales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You hear a knock at 4 AM and the first thing you see when you swing open the door is John Egbert standing in the rain holding a baby. </p>
<p>“I don’t know what to do, Bro,” his words are choked through his sobs. “Please help.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I saw this post, and just had to write it. Hope you like it!
> 
> http://pepsicrushed.tumblr.com/post/77361674483/brojohn-au-where-john-is-a-young-adult-maybe-in

You hear a knock at 4 AM and the first thing you see when you swing open the door is John Egbert standing in the rain holding a baby. 

“I don’t know what to do, Bro,” his words are choked through his sobs. “Please help.”

\-----

“How did this happen?,” you ask gently, guiding John to the futon. He’s absolutely hysterical, big, fat tears rolling down his cheeks and landing on the swaddled baby in his arms. 

“I… I don’t know, she-,” he stops, taking huge breaths and exhaling, one after the other. You rest a hand on his shoulder comfortingly.

“Slow down. It’s okay,” you say. “Whenever you’re ready.” He nods and turns to you. God, the look on his face shatters your heart. He looks… broken. His cheeks are red and wet with tears, his lips curled into a miserable frown. He surprises you by burying his face in your tee shirt, gripping onto the fabric tightly with his free hand. You feel his body shudder against you as he tries to stop crying. You lay your hand on his back and rub in large circles, trying to help him calm down.

“Okay,” he says, pulling away from you and kneading his eyes with his fists. “She was in a pile of garbage in an alleyway. I couldn’t believe it! A baby, just… abandoned. I had to take her, because I knew no one else would.” 

“But why did you come to me?,” you ask, confused. He smiles through his tears, shaking his head.

“You raised Dave from the exact same situation, and he turned out great.” You lower your head and smile shyly.

“Thanks. Although he’s kind of an asshole, to be totally honest with you. And he’s got terrible manners.” John smacks you lightly on the shoulder.

“Don’t be so humble! All teenagers are assholes with bad manners.”

“I guess so,” you conclude. A silence falls over you as you both stare at the baby in John’s lap.

“Have you named it?”

“Her,” he begins. “Her name is Casey.”

“She’s cute,” you say. You don’t really know how to react to this… thing. Child. You know for a fact that Egbert lives by himself, in a tiny one-bedroom apartment, and has no idea how to raise a kid. But you do. 

“Yeah, she is,” he begins. “So like… what do babies eat? What do they need?”

“Well, milk. Formula, in your case. They need diapers, bottles, a crib, toys…,” you stop when you notice John giving you a horrified look. His bottom lip trembles and he crumples in on himself, huge sobs wracking his body again.

“That’s so much stuff! How expensive is this going to be?,” he exclaims, snapping his head up to look at you. You wince as he screams in your face.

“You don’t want to know,” you confess. “But I’ll help you out.” You reach for the box of tissues near the futon and hand them to John, who blows his nose noisily. 

“Really?,” he sniffles. You laugh and shake your head.

“Yeah. I already have a crib and maybe some leftover bottles, but you’ll probably want to buy new ones because-” you’re cut off by John embracing you in a huge hug.

“Thank you,” he whispers into your chest. You wrap your arms around him and hug back tightly.

“Of course, John.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John is kind of bad at raising a baby.

"Bro!," John shouts from across the apartment. "She's crying!"

 

"Then find out what she wants," you call back.

 

"I don't know how!" You sigh and set down your laptop, jogging to the bedroom. John is holding Casey out in front of him and making a sickened face.

 

"Did she poop?"

 

"I dunno!," he exclaims.

 

"Well, smell her?" You say it like it's the most obvious thing in the world, because to you, it is. He recoils from the baby even more, and holds her out for you to take.

 

"You're gonna have to do this yourself soon, you know," you say, taking her. You turn her around and smell her, shaking your head. "Nope, she's good."

 

“Then what does she want?”

 

“God, you’re helpless,” you snap, not meaning for it to come out rude, but it does and you see tears welling in his eyes. Fuck.

 

“C’mon, Bro! It’s my first day of raising her! Can’t you be a little nicer?,” John exclaims. You sigh and bounce Casey in your arms.

 

“I’m sorry, okay? I’m sorry.” John bursts out laughing, and you raise an eyebrow at him. “What?”

 

“We just sound like an old married couple,” he says, wiping tears from his eyes. “It’s really funny!” You nod and chuckle.

 

“We kind of do.” Casey is still crying, and you hold her out in front of you and sigh. "What do you want? You hungry?" She abruptly stops crying and lets out a little whimper. You look at John and raise an eyebrow. "I think I'm communicating with it."

 

"Yeah, maybe she's trying to tell you you're right!," John exclaims. "Let's feed her."

 

"Okay, I'll go grab the formula."

 

"Uh... okay," John stutters, fidgeting with his clothes. You leave the room for two minutes, and when you come back, John has his shirt off and Casey to his chest.

 

“What are you doing?,” you exclaim, rushing to John and trying to grab the baby from him. He bursts out into giggles and takes a step back.

 

“I’m just fucking with you, jeez,” he replies, holding a hand out for the bottle of formula.

 

“Hey, watch your language.” You reluctantly hand him the bottle and a small towel. “Hold her at about a forty-five degree angle, and put the towel over your shoulder.” He doesn’t move and looks at you like you’ve sprouted an extra head. “Jesus, do I have to do everything for you?” You gently lift Casey out of his arms and demonstrate how she should be held, miming holding a bottle to her mouth. John nods slowly and takes her back. He holds the bottle to her mouth and you soon hear her drinking down the formula.

 

“She’s so cute.”

 

“Yeah, she is,” you say, grinning. “Just wait till she pukes on you for the first time, then she’ll really be cute.” John grimaces, glancing down at Casey.

 

“Gross.”

 

“Yeah, gross,” you say. “But, she’s your responsibility now.” John looks up at you with his eyebrows furrowed.

 

“Don’t you mean our?” You roll your eyes.

 

“ _Our._ ” He continues feeding her in blissful silence, save for the quiet sucking noises Casey makes as she drinks. When she finishes, John hands you the bottle and flings the towel over his shoulder.

 

“What now?”

 

“You gotta burp her.” John gives you another one of his confused looks and you let out a big sigh. “Hold her against your shoulder and pat her back gently.”

 

“Okay!” He seems to be better at this task- he rocks back and forth and you hear her let out small burps every so often, until you see her shake a little and puke onto the towel. “Augh!” You chuckle.

 

“Told ya,” you reply. “Good thing I reminded you about the towel, huh?”

 

“Uh, _yeah_.” He hand her over to you and folds the towel to wipe her face off.

 

“I think you’re gonna be okay at this baby thing, John.” He smiles brightly at you and you swear you can hear a crack ripple through the hard shell around your heart.

 

“Really?” You smile back and ruffle his hair.

 

“Really.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The award for shortest first chapter goes to me.


End file.
